Buku Gambar
by Light Fragnance
Summary: Dia selalu dan selalu menggambar. Tiada waktu aku pernah melihatnya tanpa buku gambar. Biarpun begitu kamu tidak pernah memperlihatkan gambaranmu kepada siapapun. "Suatu hari nanti akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu." katamu, dan sekarang aku melihat buku-buku gambar ini...di sampingmu yang terbaring di ranjang putih Rumah Sakit.


**Buku Gambar**

**oleh Kaori Hikari**

**Dia selalu dan selalu menggambar. Tiada waktu aku pernah melihatnya tanpa buku gambar. Biarpun begitu kamu tidak pernah memperlihatkan gambaranmu kepada siapapun. "Suatu hari nanti akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu." katamu, dan sekarang aku melihat buku-buku gambar ini...di sampingmu yang terbaring di ranjang putih Rumah Sakit.**

**Disclaimer : Hohoho, kalau aku punya KD udah kusiksa- maksudku kubuat lebih menyedihkan ceritanya**

* * *

*ting* suara pintu otomatis terbuka. Masuklah seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam kuncir dua, bermata hitam, dan berkulit putih ke dalam sebuah Rumah Sakit sambil membawa sebuah tas tangan. Dia lalu berjalan ke resepsionis dan memberikan kartu tanda penjenguknya ke suster yang menjaga di dalam. Suster itu mengambil kartunya dan berkata.

"Anda ingin menjenguk pasien ruang 107, iyakan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Setelah suster itu menulis beberapa hal di bukunya. Dia mengembalikan kartu gadis. Gadis itu lalu berjalan kesebuah lift. Di saat dia berjalan melewati lorong menuju lift dia mendengar suara suster-suster yang berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, lihat, _dia_ menjenguk laki-laki itu lagi." kata suster yang satu. Suster yang lainnya mengangguk dan lalu menjawab kata suster tersebut.

"Iya, bukankah sudah 2 tahun lelaki itu disini? Dia masih saja menjenguk laki-laki itu. Padahal keluarga lelaki itu sendiri tidak datang lagi kesini."

"Laki-laki itu sangat beruntung mempunyai gadis yang sangat sabar seperti dia."

Mendengar perkataan para suster itu sang gadis hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju lift dan menaiki lift tersebut. *ding* bunyi lift yang berhenti di lantai 4 Rumah Sakit.

Dia melewati lorong dan sampai di depan pintu dengan nomor kamar 107. Lalu dia menghela napas dan membuka kamar itu. Dia memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Ruangan itu berwarna serba putih dengan toilet di dekat pintu masuk kamar. Ranjangnya pun berwarna putih dan disamping ranjang terdapat jendela yang bergorden biru.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya agar angin dan cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Gadis itu lalu menghadap ke ranjang.

"Pagi, Konoha." katanya kepada lelaki yang tertidur di ranjang.

Lelaki itu berambut hitam, kulitnya pucat, di bawah matanya ada titik hitam tahi lalat, dan tangannya tersambung ke berbagai kabel. Kabel itu lalu menyambung ke IV dan alat pendeteksi jantung dan alat lainnya. IV yang terus menetes dan alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi datar menunjukkan lelaki itu hidup.

Gadis itu lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membuka tas yang dia bawa tadi. Di dalam tas itu, dia mengeluarkan beberapa buku gambar yang sudah kusam.

"Tidak kusangka sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak kamu menjadi seperti ini."

Dia lalu membuka sebuah buku gambar yang kecil dan terlihat paling kusam dan tua. Dia lalu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Lihat, ini adalah gambaranmu saat kamu kecil."

Dia melihat berbagai gambaran yang ada di dalam buku gambar tersebut. Lalu dia berhenti di sebuah gambaran. Di gambar tersebut dia melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, di depannya ada bocah lelaki yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihatnya.

"Hahaha, bukankah ini saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" katanya. Dia lalu melihat gambar itu dan mulai mengingat masa lalu.

* * *

_Di sebuah taman, dimana banyak anak-anak bermain satu sama lain, ada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Dia tidak ikut bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya, dia hanya melihat mereka melakukan berbagai hal konyol._

_'Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.' _

_Dia tidak terlalu suka berada di taman melihat anak-anak sebayanya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Tetapi dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya sekarang._

_Tiba-tiba, pohon di atasnya bergetar dan dia dikejutkan dengan bocah laki-laki yang bergelantungan di pohon yang dia sandari. Bocah itu menyimpan buku gambar yang dia pegang ke dalam tasnya dan menyapa gadis kecil itu sambil bergelantungan di atas pohon._

_"Hei!" sapa bocah itu dengan senyum. Tetapi gadis kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan tidak membalas sapaan bocah tadi._

_"Hei, kataku!" ulang bocah itu._

_Gadis kecil itu mencoba tidak menghiraukan bocah yang lainnya, tapi itu tidak berguna karena bocah itu tidak berhenti mengucapkan sapaannya. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menyapa balik bocah itu._

_"Hei..." kata gadis itu dengan tidak semangat. _

_Bocah itu senang mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya itu._

_"Akhirnya kamu menjawabnya! Kupikir tadi kamu itu bisu atau tuli, hehe!" kata bocah lelaki itu dengan girang._

_"Jadiiiii, kenapa kamu sendirian disini?" _

_Gadis kecil itu asalnya ingin tidak menghiraukan bocah itu, tetapi dia berpikir jika bocah itu terus-menerus mengulang kata-katanya seperti tadi lebih baik dia menjawabnya._

_"Karena aku tidak ingin bermain dengan anak-anak." katanya dengan monoton. _

_"Bukankah kamu juga anak-anak?" _

_Gadis itu menatap bocah itu dengan datar dan kembali menjawab._

_"Aku berbeda." _

_"Berbeda seperti apa? Dari penglihatanku kamu sama seperti mereka?" _

_Gadis kecil itu lalu menghela napas dan menjawab._

_"Jelas beda. Mereka hanya monyet-monyet yang tidak punya otak yang hanya bisa bermain. Tidak sepertiku." _

_Pikiran gadis kecil itu langsung mengarah kepada permasalahan-permasalah di rumahnya, seandainya dia tidak mempunyai penyakit menjengkelkan ini...dia mungkin akan sama seperti mereka_

_"...Wow. Kata-kata yang kasar untuk anak kecil yang cuma duduk di bawah pohon dan termenung. Apa selanjutnya? Mengatakan kalau orang dewasa itu mempunyai otak udang?" kata bocah itu dengan nada bercanda._

_Dia pun turun dari pohonnya dan berdiri di depan gadis kecil itu. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada gadis kecil itu dan mengatakan._

_"Aku Haruka Kokonose, panggil aku Konoha yah! Salam kenal."_

_Dengan senyuman yang cerah, Haruka menunggu gadis itu mengenalkan diri juga. _

_'Namanya Haruka Kokonose kenapa dipanggil Konoha?! Apa hubungannya?!' batin gadis itu._

_Gadis itu melihat 'Konoha' tidak berhenti menunggunya memperkenalkan diri-biarpun sudah jelas dia tidak ingin. Akhirnya menyerah dan mengatakan namanya._

_"Namaku Takane Enomoto."_

_Setelah mendengar kata-kata Takane. Haruka berpikir sejenak lalu memerengkan kepalanya tanda bertanya-tanya._

_"Takaneh Enolmolto...? Namamu aneh."_

_Mendengar jawaban Haruka, Takane langsung bermuka kesal, lalu dia pun berdiri dan menjitak kepala Haruka dengan keras._

_"Adoow. Sakiiiiiit!" Haruka mengusap-ngusap bagian kepalanya yang tadinya di jitak._

_"Namaku itu Ta-ka-ne E-no-mo-to. Takane Enomoto! Bukan Takaneh Enolmolto! Dasar monyet!" jawabnya dengan kesal._

_"Heeeeeh? Aku bukan monyet! Namamu terlalu susah di eja sih! Kupanggil Ene aja yah!" kata Haruka dengan girang. Takane hanya menghela napas dan menjawab Haruka._

_"...terserah apa yang kamu mau...monyet."_

_Takane lalu berjalan menjauh dari Haruka. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat melakukan itu, Haruka menangkapnya dan menariknya ke jungkat-jungkit. Takane protes terhadap Haruka tetapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua bermain bersama._

* * *

"Setelah itu kamu mengajakku bermain sampai akhirnya aku ditemukan dan dibawa pulang oleh orangtuaku."

Takane tenggelam ke dalam kenangan-kenangannya dulu. Dia membalik helai demi helai kertas buku gambar itu. Setelah habis, dia mengambil buku gambar yang lainnya dan kembali membuka dan melihat isinya.

"Setelah itu entah kenapa aku selalu pergi ke taman itu dan entah mengapa pula aku terus menunggumu di bawah pohon itu."

Takane pun mengingat dirinya yang masih kecil duduk di bawah pohon di taman itu dan menunggu datangnya sang bocah lelaki bodoh seperti monyet yang salah menyebut namanya tersebut. Mereka tidak pernah berjanji untuk bertemu, tetapi mereka pasti selalu menunggu satu sama lain di bawah pohon itu. Mungkin itu karena mereka...berteman, iyakan?

"Aku lalu meminta pada orang tuaku untuk bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu."

Dia membalik kertas buku gambar tersebut.

"Tetapi karena itu hanya SD Umum tanpa fasilitas yang sehat. Aku tidak diperbolehkan..."

Dan dia kembali membalik kertas ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Karena itu aku ngambek dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari guru privatku. Aku akan lari ke taman itu terus-menerus."

Membalik halaman ke halaman lainnya

"Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan mengikuti keinginanku."

Dia lalu berhenti di selembar halaman.

Di kertas tersebut terlihat seorang putri yang tertidur di peti mati yang mewah. Di sampingnya ada seorang pangeran yang mencium dahi putri tersebut.

"Yang ini...pentas drama di SD dulu. Pentas drama yang sangat 'luar biasa', huh?"

* * *

_Di dalam sebuah kelas. Para murid berkumpul di depan. Mereka sedang berdiskusi satu sama lain. Ketua dari kelas itupun mengetuk-ngetuk meja untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari teman sekelasnya._

_"Jadi sudah diputuskan?" suara 'iyaaaaa' terdengar menggema di kelas itu._

_"Untuk pentas drama kita akan memainkan 'Putri Salju'. Tidak ada yang keberatan?" suara 'tidaaaak' menggema._

_"Bagus! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Kido!" _

_Setelah dipanggil namanya Kido pun maju ke depan. Dia membawa kotak yang ada lubang ditengahnya. Lalu dia mengumumkan._

_"Agar tidak ada yang protes saat dirinya tidak dipilih. Kita akan mengundi siapa dapat peran apa! Ingat yah, kalian tidak bisa bertukar peran dengan yang lain!" katanya dengan nyaring._

_Kido pun keliling kelas. Satu per satu siswa mengambil isi dari kertas tersebut sambil berdebar-debar. Setelah semuanya telah dapat mereka pun membuka kertas mereka masing-masing. Keributan langsung menyerang kelas._

_"Yaaah. Kok jadi pohon sih?"_

_"Kamu dapat apa?"_

_"Hei! Aku jadi kurcaci!"_

_Kebisingan berlanjut dalam kelas. Ketua kelas lalu kembali mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan berkata._

_"Naah. Karena sekarang kalian telah mendapatkan peran kalian tidak ada yang boleh tukaran! Jadi, siapa yang mendapat peran pangeran? Angkat tangan!"_

_Setelah itu seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Semua mata langsung menatap orang itu dan kebisingan langsung meledak di kelas itu._

_"Ehhhh? Enomoto yang jadi pangeran? Tapi kan dia cewe?" kata seorang murid di kelas itu._

_"Ohhh. Kejadian tidak terduga. Jadi bagaimana dengan sang putri? Siapa yang jadi si putri?" tanya ketua kelasya._

_Satu buah tangan mencuat ke atas, saat semuanya melihat siapa yang angkat tangan mereka langsung berbicara satu sama lain._

_"Huuuah ada apa ini? Enomoto jadi pangeran dan Kokonose jadi putri? Enggak terbalik tuh?"_

_"*ptfff* Huahahahaha, yang jadi pangeran cewe dan yang jadi putri cowo. Hahaha!" tawa ketua kelas meledak._

_"Hei! K-ketua kelas, bisakah kami bertukar peran saja?" tanya Takane dengan agak gugup. Tapi ketua kelas hanya menyilangkan tangannya tanda tidak boleh._

_"A a a. Tidak boleh. Kau dengar peraturannya."_

_"Tapikan...!" _

_Sebelum Takane bisa melanjutkan protesnya punggungnya di tahan oleh seseorang. Saat dia berbalik, dia melihat Konoha lah yang memegangnya._

_"Tenang saja, Ene! Aku akan berusaha menjadi putri yang baik! Kamu juga jadi pangeran yang baik yah!" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Melihatnya, Takane hanya bisa sweat drop dan berteriak._

_"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYAAAAAAA..."_

* * *

"Itu benar-benar serasa seperti neraka...tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Konoha imut juga memakai gaun."

Sekali lagi Takane tenggelam ke dalam kenangannya. Dia mengingat ketua kelas yang sangat bersemangat memeriahkan drama tersebut. Protes dirinya yang tidak didengar. Konoha yang sangat bersemangat memainkan perannya. Saking semangatnya, pada adegan sang putri dibangunkan, Konoha benar-benar ingin Takane menciumnya di BIBIR. Tapi dirinya tentu saja tidak berani dan hanya mencium dahi Konoha.

"Oh, iya...penyebab kamu jadi sangat antusias dengan drama itu...adalah karena kamu sangat menyukai dongeng 'Putri Salju' kan?"

Setelah pentas berakhir, Takane mengingat Konoha mengatakan bahwa dongeng 'Putri Salju' adalah dongeng favoritnya. Karena dulu dia sering dibacakan dongeng itu sebelum tidur oleh ibunya.

"Sungguh ironis. Sekarang kamu sudah menjadi sama seperti putri dari dongeng yang sangat kamu sukai itu. Tertidur selamanya."

"Hei. Pada dongeng putri salju...sang putri yang tertidur terbangun oleh ciuman sang pangeran, kan?" tanyanya pada Konoha. Lalu dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke pada teman kecilnya.

"Jika aku menciummu sekarang...apakah kamu juga akan bangun? Sama seperti di dongeng?"

Takane menghatupkan bibirnya kepada bibir Konoha. Setelah beberapa detik dia lalu melepaskannya dan menunggu reaksi dari sang lelaki. Tetapi Konoha hanya diam...tidak bergerak...dan tidak membuka matanya.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi, huh?"

Dia mengembalikan buku gambar tersebut dan mengambil buku gambar yang lainnya.

"Kamu banyak sekali menggambar yah? Buku gambarmu sudah sebanyak 6? 13? 20? Sangat banyak."

Takane lalu mengingat Konoha. Konoha itu...tidak pernah lepas dari buku gambarnya. Dia selalu membawanya kemana-mana, dan dia tidak pernah memperbolehkan siapapun melihatnya. Bahkan kepada teman kecilnya sekali pun...

"Dulu saat kutanya isinya apa...kamu menjawab..."

* * *

_"Ini adalah buku diaryku!"_

_"...eh?" Takane menatap Konoha dengan aneh. Konoha pun mengulang kata-katanya_

_"Kubilang ini adalah buku diaryku! Makanya aku tidak mau siapapun melihatnya!"_

_"Tapi itu...adalah buku gambar." jawab Takane dengan bertanya-tanya. _

_Itu karena buku yang di pegang Konoha adalah buku gambar. Bukan buku diary._

_"Memang! Aku menggambar keseharianku di dalam buku gambar! Karena aku tidak terlalu pandai menulis, ibuku bilang aku bisa menggambarkannya, karena aku suka menggambar!"_

_"Oooh. Jadi karena itu kamu selalu membawanya kemana-mana..."_

_"Yup! Dan karena itu juga aku tidak pernah memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun, bahkan pada ayahku!"_

_Mereka terdiam untuk sebentar, sampai akhirnya Konoha memecahkan keheningan tersebut._

_"Tapi...suatu hari nanti...aku akan memperlihatkannya kepadamu...Ene."_

_"...eh? Kepadaku? Tapi katamu kau tidak ingin memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun...?"_

_"Itu karena...Ene spesial..."_

* * *

"Saat aku mendengar kata itu aku langsung bertanya padamu apa maksudnya...tapi kamu selalu menghindarinya..."

Terus-menerus dia membuka helai demi helai dari buku gambar itu. Berhenti di beberapa gambar dan mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di gambar tersebut. Terus menerus dan terus menerus. Tanpa henti dia melihat gambar-gambar dari buku-buku gambar tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya hanya satu buku gambar yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak pernah membuka buku gambar yang ini."

"Karena kamu menuliskan kepadaku kalau aku hanya bisa membuka buku ini jika aku sudah mengerti penyebab kamu...menjadi seperti ini."

Dan dengan itu, kembali dia buka buku gambar penuh kenangan tersebut. Dia lalu melihat sebuah gambar yang menggambarkan seorang remaja yang duduk di ayunan di taman yang disinari dengan matahari senja sedang...menangis.

"Ini...pada waktu itu, kan?"

* * *

_Setelah pulang sekolah...para remaja pemuda pemudi keluar dari tempat belajar tersebut. Mereka semua pulang ke tempatnya masing-masing. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang masih belum pulang. Dia adalah Takane. Dia berjalan melalui area perbelanjaan menuju taman yang sudah sangat sering dia datangi._

_'Ah...padahal aku sudah SMP, masih saja ke taman ini' _

_Setelah beberapa lama dia sampai ke taman kenangan itu. Tapi ternyata dia sudah ke duluan orang lain dan orang lain itu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal._

_'Konoha...sedang apa dia disini?' _

_Takane melihat Konoha yang duduk di ayunan sambil memegang buku gambar. Di tangan kanannya dia memegang pensil. Tapi dia tidak menggambar, dia hanya melihat ke arah matahari terbenam._

_Wajahnya tersinari oleh matahari senja membuat dirinya seperti disinari dengan cahaya yang ajaib, pada saat itu langsung terbesit di kepala Takane 'Konoha..dia seperti...malaikat.' _

_Setelah dia berpikir seperti itu dia langsung sadar dan menyangkal kata-katanya yang tadi 'Bicara apa aku tadi! Konoha itu temanku! Hanya teman!' _

_Tetapi saat dia kembali melihat Konoha dia kembali berpikir itu._

_'Kalau dipikir-pikir...Konoha memang sudah seperti malaikat bagiku. Seandainya dia tidak datang kepadaku di taman itu...mungkin aku akan menghabiskan hidupku belajar sendirian di kamar yang sepi itu.'_

_Karena memang itulah jalan hidupnya yang seharusnya. Karena penyakit aneh yang menggrogotinya ini, dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar. Guru-guru privat yang mahal sudah disiapkan oleh orang tuanya. _

_Tetapi guru-guru privat tersebut kalah dengan Konoha. Karena Konoha dapat mengajarkan hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka ajarkan, yaitu adalah...persahabatan dan kasih sayang._

_'Konoha...terima kasih telah masuk ke kehidupanku. Terima kasih telah datang untukku pada waktu itu. Terima kasih...untuk semuanya.' lalu dia melanjutkan pikirannya_

_'Konoha...tidak, Haruka...mungkin...aku sudah tidak memikirkanmu sebagai teman kecil lagi...tetapi sebagai...' dia tidak menyelesaikan pikirannya. Hanya berhenti disitu._

_Akhirnya dia berhenti dari lamunannya dan bermaksud menyapa Konoha dan bertanya kenapa dia berada disitu. Tetapi pada saat itu dia melihat...dia melihat setetes air yang mengalir dari mata Konoha, air tersebut berkilau disinari matahari senja, lalu disusul dengan air mata lainnya._

_'Apakah Konoha...menangis?' _

_Melihat itu Takane kebingungan. Karena dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki hyperactive tersebut seperti itu, jangankan menangis, murung saja tidak pernah._

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _

_Dia mencoba memikirkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan teman kecilnya itu. Dia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, apalagi dengan teman kecilnya. Berpikir dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang._

* * *

"Seandainya...seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu pada saat itu." kata Takane dengan sedih.

Dia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya yang bodoh yang tidak bisa membantu teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Aku terlambat...menyadari kesedihanmu...dan inilah hukumannya."

Dia lalu melihat ke teman kecilnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia terlihat seperti tertidur dengan pulas. Tenang...seperti tidak mempunyai beban apa-apa. Takane pun membelai pipi yang pucat itu.

"Kamu...penyebab dirimu menangis pada saat itu...adalah karena dokter sudah memvonismu...akan mati"

Takane melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kamu sudah lama memiliki penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan. Belum lagi penyakit itu bisa tiba-tiba menyerang. Kamu sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit untuk periksa...sampai pada akhirnya dokter memvonis penyakitmu...dapat membuatmu mati."

Dia menghela napas dan mengeluarkannya kembali.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku?! Apakah kamu tidak mempercayaiku?!"

Muka Takane merah karena marah, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan suaranya serak setelah dia meneriakkan perasaannya.

"Aku tau kamu tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain dengan masalahmu, tetapi aku ini temanmu!"

Lalu dia menangis...menangis dan menangis.

"Kamu...kamu menyembunyikan masalahmu di balik senyuman dan keceriaanmu. Dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari itu!"

"Sampai...sampai pada akhirnya kamu menjadi seperti ini...!"

* * *

_"Aah, hari ini hujan lagi..." _

_Sekarang sedang istirahat. Siswa-siswi bertebaran kemana-mana. Tetapi karena sedang hujan, tidak ada yang pergi keluar. Lalu dia melirik ke bangku disamping kirinya yang dekat jendela._

_'Konoha tidak turun lagi hari ini.' _

_Sudah dua hari lelaki itu tidak turun sekolah. Saat di SMS dia tidak menjawab dan saat di telpon dia tidak mengangkat. Itu membuat teman kecilnya khawatir._

_'Ada apa dengan Konoha, yah? Biasanya dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku jika tidak turun.' _

_Dia menghela napas. Dengan tidak sengaja, dia mendengar sekelompok gadis menggosip._

_"Hei. Kau tau? Tentang Kokonose?"_

_"Iya aku dengar. Tidak kupercaya. Kasihan yah." _

_Biasanya, dirinya tidak begitu tertarik dengan gosip-gosip, tetapi mendengar nama Konoha dia jadi tertarik. Karena itu dia mendatangi kedua gadis itu bermaksud untuk bertanya._

_"Hai, kalau aku boleh tau. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" _

_Kkedua gadis yang berbicara itu terkejut tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk kepembicaraan mereka. Lalu gadis itupun menjawab._

_"Eh? Um, itu, soal berita pagi ini. Tentang Kokonose."_

_"Konoha?"_

_"Eh...? Ummm bukan, ini soal Kokonose. Katanya dia masuk rumah sakit."_

_"Oh." _

_'Check-up biasanya yah? Pantas saja dia tidak turun...tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitauku...?'_

_"Katanya penyakitnya tambah parah."_

_"Huh?" mendengar itu, perasaan Takane mulai menjadi tidak enak._

_"Itu benar. Kudengar dia tidak bisa sekolah lagi karena penyakitnya." lanjut teman gadis yang satunya._

_"Kudengar tiga hari yang lalu dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Orang tuanya lalu mengantarkannya ke RS dan setelah itu dia dirawat inap"_

_"Itu...apakah gosip itu benar?" tanya Takane dengan sedikit khawatir._

_"Eh? Um, gak tau sih, tapi Kokonose sudah tidak turun selama 2 hari, kan? Sepertinya gosip itu benar." kata gadis itu._

_"...dimana." gumam Takane. _

_Kedua gadis itu lalu melirik ke Takane sambil bertanya. "...eh?"_

_"Dimana Rumah Sakit yang merawat Konoha!" tanya Takane dengan nyaring._

_Kedua gadis itu terkejut mendengarnya dan agak kebingungan. Tetapi mereka menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dalam sekejap, Takane langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar._

_"Tunggu! Enomoto kamu mau kemana?! Sekolah masih berjalan dan diluar hujan!" tanya salah satu guru yang dilewati Takane._

_"Aku tidak peduli!"_

_Dia lalu berlari dan berlari ke tempat Rumah Sakit itu berada. Tidak peduli jika dirinya basah kuyup diselimuti hujan. Sambil memohon gosip itu tidak benar, dia berlari melewati hujan._

_Sesaat dia sampai di Rumah Sakit tersebut dia langsung pergi ke resepsionis. Di saat suster itu bertanya nama pasien yang ingin didatangi, dengan ragu Takane mengatakan nama asli Konoha Sementara sang suster mencari nama pasien tersebut, Takane berharap dan berharap kalau nama itu tidak ada disini, tidak dirawat disini, tidak mati disini._

_"Haruka Kokonose. Laki-laki. 17 tahun. Ruang 107."_

_Takane langsung terbelalak. Pikirannya langsung buyar._

_'Tidak mungkin, kan? _

_Tidak mungkin gosip soal dia tidak bisa sekolah lagi itu benar, kan? _

_Pasti Konoha cuma...cuma chek-up! _

_Ya! Cuma check-up saja! Setelah selesai Konoha akan datang kepadanya sambil minta maaf tidak bisa memberitau Takane tentang ketidakhadirannya dan seperti biasa Takane akan memarahinya karena tidak menjaga dirinya baik-baik._

_Iyakan!'_

_Bersamaan dia memikirkan hal tersebut dia sampai di depan ruangan 107. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan yang dia lihat adalah..._

_Teman kecilnya yang terbaring dengan lunglai diatas ranjang dengan sambungan-sambungan kabel. _

_Disamping ranjang itu terdapat para suster yang sedang mengecek pasien._

_"Tidak...mungkin..." bisiknya dengan pelan. _

_Setelah sadar dari shoknya dia langsung berlari menuju teman kecilnya tersebut._

_"Konoha...Konoha!" Teriaknya._

_Tanpa peduli pada larangan para suster untuk tidak mendekati pasien. Dia terus-menerus memanggil nama teman kecilnya tersebut. _

_Dia tidak percaya melihat teman kecilnya seperti ini. _

_Melihat teman kecilnya terlihat seperti orang mati. _

_Tidak percaya. _

_TIDAK PERCAYA!_

_"Ayolah, jangan bercanda, bangunlah! Konoha!"_

_Dia menggoyang-goyang teman kecilnya dengan keras. Tapi tetap saja lelaki itu tidak bangun-bangun. Akhirnya para suster berhasil melepaskan Takane dari Konoha dan memaksanya keluar ruangan._

_"Ini tidak mungkin...HARUKA!"_

_Setelah dia dikeluarkan dari ruangan Haruka. Takane tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya mengapa Konoha bisa seperti itu. _

_Lalu seorang dokter menemuinya. Dia mengatakan Haruka dengan ajaib masih hidup setelah terkena serangan penyakitnya. Tetapi karena penyakit Haruka menyerang salah satu syaraf otaknya. Haruka mengalami koma. Saat Takane mendengar hal tersebut Takane menjadi shok._

_Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat Takane terpukul. Dia membolos sekolah dan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Orang tuanya sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar dia bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tetapi semuanya percuma. Takane tetap mengurung dirinya di kamar._

_Berminggu-minggu berlalu. Takane tetap tidak keluar kamarnya. Orang tuanya menyerah untuk menyuruh anak mereka keluar dan akhirnya membiarkannya saja. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah kiriman datang._

_Asalnya Takane tidak ingin menerimanya, tetapi saat dia melihat pengirimnya. Dia buru-buru mengambilnya dan membukanya. Di dalam kiriman itu ada banyak buku-buku gambar yang sudah tua. Diatas buku gambar tersebut, terletak sebuah surat. Takane pun membacanya._

**Hei Ene! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan!**

**Kalau kamu menerima surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi disini**

**Kamu mungkin agak terkejut dengan hal ini. Karena aku mengrahasiakannya darimu**

**Tapi aku mempunyai alasanku sendiri!**

**Karena itu maafkan lah aku, Ene...**

**Oh iya! Kalau kamu bingung apa yang kukirim ini, ini adalah diary-diaryku!**

'**Kan aku pernah bilang kepadamu kalau kamu akan kuperlihatkan**

**Jadi baca yah!**

**Tetapi jangan lihat buku gambar yang terakhir!**

**Bacalah itu setelah kamu mengerti kenapa aku merahasiakan ini , oke?**

_Setelah membaca surat dari temannya tersebut. Takane pun mulai menangis. Dia menangis dan menangis tanpa henti sambil berteriak 'Konoha bodoh' terus-menerus. Saat dia mulai menjadi tenang dan berhenti menangis lagi dia melihat ada tulisan yang sangat kecil di bawah surat._

**Memang tidak benar untuk aku menuliskan ini saat aku tidak dapat lagi bersamamu**

**Tapi...kumohon biarkan aku ****menga**** maksudku menuliskan ini**

**Takane...sebenarnya aku..dari dulu...telah**

**menyukaimu**

* * *

"Kamu terlambat mengatakannya, dasar bodoh." lalu Takane melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tetapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena aku tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadamu."

Takane mendekati telinga Konoha dan membisikkan kepada lelaki yang koma tersebut kata-kata terindah.

"Konoha, tidak, Haruka, aku juga, sejak SMP menyu- bukan, sudah bukan suka lagi...aku...mencintaimu."

Dia menatap wajah lelaki yang dia cintai sejak lama itu dengan dalam.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menanti hari dimana engkau membuka matamu lagi."

Takane berdiri ke depan jendela dan melihat ke langit biru yang luas.

"Dan agar aku tidak hanya diam menanti. Aku akan menjadi dokter...dokter spesialisasi otak..."

Takane melihat langit biru yang cerah dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Dan mungkin di masa depan. Aku dapat menemukan cara agar kamu bisa terbangun dari tidurmu."

Takane lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tetapi sebelum itu dia berkata pada Haruka.

"Jadi sampai waktu itu tiba. Sampai jumpa."

* * *

***Saat bagian penjelasan pas namanya berubah dari Haruka menjadi Konoha, itu berarti P.O.V Takane yang ada dipikirannya saat dia panggi Haruka/Konoha. Kalo gak ngerti gak apa-apa, authornya aja gak ngerti penjelasan diri sendiri**


End file.
